


For Roads Untraveled

by Eric_Charles



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eric_Charles/pseuds/Eric_Charles
Summary: Eduardo在避开Mark这件事上一直做的很棒。他搬到了世界的另一边，确保自己和Mark不会在同一个地方出现，除非必需。他有一套非常严谨的规章来应对这些必要的场合：面无表情的商业寒暄以及空洞苍白的客套话语；这些都需要一定的心理准备以及大量的酒精助力。他今天本该在餐厅里进行一场约会，但Mark在房间另一侧的这件事使他感到猝不及防。Mark真的该好好执行他的那部分约定，安分地呆在他的那半边世界。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	For Roads Untraveled

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Roads Untraveled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809055) by [LilyC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyC/pseuds/LilyC). 



> Eduardo爸妈神助攻！Eduardo这个逞强又逞不起的样子真的超可爱了
> 
> 谢谢Definro帮我抓虫！

这一切都要从新加坡某餐厅里吧台边的一场约会，与正在排队等位的Eduardo开始说起。他正无所事事地旁观着一群围在桌边聊天的孩子们来打发时间，他们绝对没有到18岁，他们的穿着也跟这个地方格格不入，他们说不定是本地名流——然后Mark，世界上有那么多人却偏偏是Mark，从洗手间里冒出来加入了他们。桌边的小孩们在Mark开口以后全部噤声，对Mark叹为观止得仿佛他说的每个字都堪称精妙绝伦，而不是一通冒犯性的言语以及他那些半路出家的理论，Eduardo敢下注说从Mark嘴里冒出来的实际上是后者而绝非前者。没有人还记得他们桌上食物的存在。然后Mark突然盯住了他的手机，而其他客人则注视着Mark。

直到现在，Eduardo在避开Mark这件事上一直做的很棒。他搬到了世界的另一边，确保自己和Mark不会在同一个地方出现，除非必需。他有一套非常严谨的规章来应对这些必要的场合：面无表情的商业寒暄以及空洞苍白的客套话语；这些都需要一定的心理准备以及大量的酒精助力。他今天本该在餐厅里进行一场约会，但Mark在房间另一侧的这件事使他感到猝不及防。Mark真的该好好执行他的那部分约定，安分地呆在他的那半边世界。

在Eduardo几乎决定好要安静地溜走，并跟他的约会对象换去别的地方的那刻，Mark突然从手机上移开目光，直直地望向了他。Eduardo看着Mark在一瞬间突然紧紧绷住，然后他努力让自己平静下来，换回平时面无表情的面具。Mark向他轻轻点头，这让Eduardo突然失去了假装若无其事就此离开的选项。

他站起身，走到Mark的桌旁，准备迎接所有扑面而来的受伤与愤怒的情绪，还有那些残留的嫉妒感与曾经失去的机会。Mark看向他的眼神难以言喻，桌边的小孩们在静默中一并注视着他们。Eduardo不确定他们是否认出了他，还是在这突然紧张的气氛中下意识的反应。Mark看起来有些憔悴，他应该把那些被遗忘的食物利用起来。而Eduardo则是，令人惊讶地，并没有想要冲某人的脸来一拳的冲动。

“Mark，最近如何？” 他问道，努力维持住平淡的语调。

“还不错。很久了，Wardo。”

Mark的声音和他看起来一般憔悴，Eduardo在他的昵称被提起时咬住下唇，咽下一切可能出现的反应——那甚至不是愤怒，只是一股解释不通的怀念。

他向后退回一步，他需要尽快远离Mark的存在，然后突然意识到自己刚刚在建议Mark应该 _吃点什么_ 。

“是的，的确。如果你不介意的话，我要先离开了。”

“你在吧台边上，并且也还没吃晚餐，” Mark反对道，放下手机并把注意力集中在Eduardo身上。这让Eduardo感到十分不安，甚至激起一丝警觉。Eduardo真的非常，非常的需要离开这里。

“晚安，Mark，” Eduardo这么说着转过身，竭尽全力作出稳健的姿态，走出大门，努力不让逃跑这一举动看起来过于明显。 

Eduardo回到家，坐在厨房里，干巴巴地吃着盒子里直接倒出来的麦片，一边看着他的手机在被他放了鸽子的约会对象愤怒的信息轰炸下响个不停。他之前急着逃离Mark而忘了通知那人，可就算是现在，他也根本没法分出精力来让自己在乎这件事。

他低下头，在桌上靠住，就这么呆在那里。他落入现在这步田地完完全全就是Mark的错。Mark害他失约于人，离开精美的餐馆，逃一般地回到家里，窝在黑暗之中生闷气，吃着可能已经过期的美式麦片。

Mark很糟糕。一个很糟糕的人，对他尤其糟糕。而且就算是这样，Eduardo也没能够因为今天的经历燃起应有的愤怒与受伤。他只想回去那里，确认那个混蛋获得一定的睡眠并确保他有过进食的行为。Eduardo 开始想象Mark会对他这个感受不到 _足够强烈愤怒情绪_ 的存在危机发表些什么样的评论，一边大笑起来。Eduardo放下这个，起身，上床睡觉。没有必要在冰冷的厨房里折磨自己，反正他在床上也一样能这么做。

Eduardo与Mark的下一次见面，是在纽约的一场讨论会上。他知道Mark会在那里——他特意让助手确认过，两次。如果是以前，这会意味着Eduardo将尽其所能避开这一切，但现在他急切地需要用这个证明自己。所以他飞到纽约，做好精心准备，把自己锁在办公室里重新读过所有关于诉讼与和解的过往邮件。他的助理在过去几天向他投来的担忧眼神日渐增多，这可怜的女孩真的值得一份提薪。他成功地说服自己餐厅里发生过的只是一场意外，根本原因在于那次相遇太过突兀，同样的事情不会再上演第二次。

第一天，事情的发展基本都在计划之中。尽管Eduardo还是没能燃起足够的愤怒，但他在展现出漫不经心这一点上表现绝佳。他不再有那种忍不住想去喂养Mark或者做点什么的病态渴求。他完全摆脱了这种愚蠢的情绪。

第二天之后，他的结论受到了挑战。大部分人在参加完最后一场研讨会后都转移阵地去到酒店的吧台，用酒精把自己灌得烂醉如泥，并假装他们不希望房间里一半的人直接死光。Eduardo则独坐一旁，享用着他的第三杯威士忌和一些薯条，一群人在他身后的桌边落座。他不用回头就知道Mark也在里面，就算是在这拥挤嘈杂的酒吧里他的声音也一样独具辨识度。Eduardo靠在他的座位上稍稍弓身，利用身后的隔板来隐藏自己的身形。尽管酒吧里人声鼎沸，他依然能够在静坐且放慢咀嚼速度的情况下听清Mark在说些什么。这可不是说他有在刻意尝试或者做些什么。

Mark和他的朋友正在讨论今天的最后一位演讲者，他们听起来喝了不少，谈话中夹杂了混乱的优缺点列表，侧重于缺点一端。Eduardo在那场研讨会上也备受煎熬，不仅仅是因为无聊，那人的讲稿里充斥着错误百出的假设和陈旧过时以至于错上加错的结论都使他感到怒不可遏。他简直无法抑制住自己笑容，当他听着Mark用他毫无感情的讽刺论调把那些假设逐个斥作谬论，最后再以一个五段论总结那人是多么的白痴来收尾，顺带多提一句那人能够拿到演讲者的位置大约只是因为他父亲是个国会议员。

Eduardo发现自己有多想念这一切时突然感到一阵刺痛。他真切地怀念着Mark冲那些权高位重之人脱口而出的嘲讽与挖苦。Eduardo突然感到一阵天旋地转，这两天他小心翼翼维持住的所有漫不经心的表象都在一瞬间弃他而去。他听着Mark充当着一个彻头彻尾的混蛋，并且对此感到缅怀不已。他希望他能够站起来，加入那张桌子，一起参与讨论，在Mark的论据中指出漏洞以让他继续说个不停，看他成功证明自己是屋子里最聪明的人后那得意的笑容。

Mark脱身走向洗手间，在一股冲动之下Eduardo也站了起来。他注视着Mark离开的背影，努力寻回自己的理智，试图甩开怂恿他跟上的敦促。在威士忌的影响下这个任务显然比他以为的要难上不少，所以他无可奈何地跟上了Mark。当他到达那里的时候Mark正在洗手。

“嗨，Wardo，” Mark带着微醺的笑容冲他打招呼。他正从镜子里注视着Eduardo的身影。过往的昵称流畅地脱口而出，仿佛他们之间什么也没有发生过。Eduardo不禁感到一阵血脉贲张。

“你不能再这么做了！”

“什么？做什么？”

Mark看起来是发自内心地感到困惑，但Eduardo已经受够了这种胡闹了。他一把将Mark摁在墙上，固定好姿势然后吻了他。Mark小声咕哝着抓住了Eduardo的肩膀，把他拉近一步并回吻过去。Eduardo突然僵住了，从他离开桌子后第一次真正意识到了他在做些什么。温暖舒适的威士忌又一次蒙蔽了他的大脑。

他后退了一步，推开Mark然后就只是盯着他。Mark正瞪大眼睛注视着他，张着嘴，急速喘着气，依旧抵在墙上。Eduardo无法应对这个，不管哪部分。他转身离开洗手间，甚至没有试图掩饰他逃跑的举措。

短信开始抵达手机的时候Eduardo甚至还没到达酒店——有点令人钦佩，考虑到Mark甚至不应该知道他的手机号。第一条是，“这是什么，”，随后是“你在哪？”然后 “回答我，”最后是“算了，我会骇进每家纽约酒店的注册台”。Eduardo盯着他的手机，试图理出一条成年人会写出来的，符合情理的回答，直到他实在是用了太长时间，最终决定还是让司机掉头直接去肯尼迪国际机场。

当他在弗罗里达落地的那刻，他的手机马上就遭到了更多的信息轰炸。他决意在前往父母房子的路上不去看它们，或者到那里后也不必看。他的父亲不在家，而他的母亲则绝没有因为他的突然到访或者缺失的行李表现出惊讶，在他说自己的行李被落在纽约一家宾馆里的时候她好像只是更加理解情况了。回想起来，他至少应该在这件事上多动下脑子。他一边思考一边换上父亲的睡衣。

Eduardo在家里磨蹭了两天，回避母亲的问题并固执地假装他只是回来收拾放在父母家里那些少得可怜的东西。他的母亲用不赞成的目光看着他，而他的父亲则是小心地避开了这一切。他的手机安祥地保持着平静，因为它的电量已经用光了。

Eduardo在 **绝对不是在躲Mark** 的第三天打开门，发现Mark正站在门外，打着领带，手捧鲜花。他脸上砌着恶棍一般的笑容，好像这一切事情里 _有任何一部分合情合理_ 。Eduardo正穿着十年前就不再合身的篮球运动短裤和14岁在迪士尼乐园获得的米奇老鼠T恤。他瞪着Mark，试图理清楚这到底是什么奇怪的梦境或者什么幻觉之类的。

“什么鬼？”

“给你母亲的花。” Mark回答道，完美避开了重点。

“你从来都没有买过花，Mark。这不是重点——你到底在我父母的门前搞些什么鬼？”

“接你。我们有一场约会，我在短信上跟你说过的。”

“我的充电器落在纽约了。我没有打算跟你一起出门，Mark，你是发疯了吗？”

“没关系，我不介意在这等你换衣服。”

Eduardo大力摔上门，转身上楼。他稍微考虑了一下回去新加坡——或者找个没有网络连接的地方，那也一样可行。网线还没铺到南极大陆，他听说过。虽然那可能会有点冷。或许他应该先去弄个充电器，检查检查他的手机，理清这团乱麻然后一劳永逸。  
决策，决策。他决定先打个盹再说——时间用得有点久。

当他走下台阶的时候她妈妈给了他一场冗长的演讲，关于正当的礼仪规范，以及他如何不应该把别人像流浪狗一样丢在外面坐着。Mark的花正倨傲地在餐台上舒枝展叶。“妈妈，那是Mark，” 他抱着渺小的希望盼着她赶紧放下这个话题。

“我知道，亲爱的。”

“Mark Zuckerberg，妈妈。我起诉了他，看在老天爷的份上！我不可能会邀请他过来吃 _晚餐_ 。”

“看起来更像是他准备过来邀请你吃晚餐。他带了鲜花，Eduardo！”

“他是个混蛋，妈妈，” Eduardo嘟囔着，用他十五岁时候那种顽劣的语气。母亲们的超能力从不失手。

“我知道，亲爱的。他的确是，但你确认你真的在乎这个吗？”

Eduardo张口，又很快合上，在他妈妈平静的注视和“我都懂”的笑容下试图寻找一个不完全算是谎言的回答。

他叹了口气。

“我…我需要借用一下你的手机充电器。”

“没问题，亲爱的。”

她亲了亲他的脸颊，依旧带着那份笑容，然后去拿充电器。Eduardo有些时候真的有些恨他的家庭。

当Eduardo终于重新打开手机时，上面有几通从纽约酒店打来的电话，来自他助理的短信礼貌地咨询着他是否已经死了以及她是否应该开始寻找一份新的工作，和来自Mark的36条短信。

大多数都是他离开纽约那晚发的，以愈发强硬的语气，要求知道他在哪里以及他在酒吧的时候究竟在想些什么。除了最后四条——这些信息散布在他躲在迈阿密这段时间：“Dustin说你一直都爱着我，”这是第一条，然后“我是否应当知道这个？” 以及， “我们现在是不是应该开始一场约会？”

最后，这条是在Mark出现在他门口之后出现的：“请跟我聊一聊。” 

Eduardo在和解之后确定了两件事。第一，他对Facebook的判断有严重失误，而该死的Sean Parker则是对的。第二，Mark并不真的在乎他，不是Eduardo的那种在乎，他们的关系从来没有超越过友情。他接受了这一切，然后努力开始一段新的人生。Mark就这样闯进来，试图再一次捣毁他的世界的行为真是显得相当不友善。

他不知道该做出什么反应。他开始编辑给Mark的回复，然后删了回复再重新写起，一遍又一遍，直到他放弃了尝试。他把手机丢在一边，然后开始打包折腾那点放在父母家里，他也并没有打算搬去其他地方的东西。

他躲在阁楼里，一件件翻着那些哈佛的旧箱子，只在吃饭和睡觉的时候出现。他的母亲不断地徘徊出现，让他不要再生闷气和抱怨，双语交替大声重复着“愚蠢的，不成熟的，多变的男孩子们，”，而Eduardo只是无视了这些然后找些草率的理由来敷衍她。

Eduardo正在从房间去阁楼的路上，怀里抱满了以前的旧报纸——里面大概还有一篇是关于那只鸡的报道——看到了坐在桌上的父亲。距离纽约事件已有一周，在这期间他成功地避开了那堆乱七八糟的事情。他的父亲正从Eduardo确信是一本天气预测的大学笔记本上抬起头来，用难过的眼神看向他。

“儿子，我们真的需要聊一聊。”

“你也不行，爸爸。他把我搞得一团糟。我起诉了他。那不应该就是一切的终点吗？”

“是的，他这么做了；是的，你也这么做了。如果这一切都只是关于生意，那的确就是终点，一切都和解了完工了。但这显然不是，你这个星期的行为举止证明了这点。”

他爸爸注视着他，这么维持了好一会，好像是在衡量继续尝试说服他的得失。

“生活不是这么简单明了的，Eduardo。事情往往复杂而凌乱，人们也会犯错。你可以忘掉这一切，无视所有发生过的事情和让你最近行为异常的背后原因，回到你的生活。但如果那是你想要的，你现在就已经回到新加坡了，不是吗？”

他的父亲站起身，把他的手机递给他。

“你不用原谅他，如果你不愿意的话也可以不理会这一切。但如果你想要给他一个机会，你看起来的确是这么想的——那就跟他聊聊，听听他会说些什么。”

Eduardo再一次独坐在他的床上，盯着Mark的短信。他感觉自己好像已经是第一百次在编辑那条回答，但这一次他点击了发送。“好吧，混蛋，" 他在自己过度思考的路上越走越远前发送了那条信息。"8点钟过来接我一起去吃晚餐，别迟到了。”。

(Mark还是迟到了，他看起来像是过去三天都没有睡觉或换过衣服。Eduardo还是跟他一起出去了。)

**Author's Note:**

> Eduardo吐槽/赞赏Mark的那段真的是Soooooooo Cute!!!!给你们看原文！！！  
> Eduardo realizes with a pang that he's missed this. He's genuinely missed Mark trash-talking people that could make his life impossibly hard without a second thought. Eduardo's head is spinning, all the carefully-maintained indifference from the last two days slipping away as he listens to Mark being a complete asshole and misses it. He wishes he could get up and join his table, offer his input, poke holes at Mark's arguments just to keep him going, to see his smirk when he's done proving he's the smartest person in the room.


End file.
